


Кошка Дануолла

by ShadowPaws



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Daud (Dishonored), Gen, Kissing, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws
Summary: Дауд постоянно думает о новой подопечной: кто она, кем она станет и главное - сможет ли он стать ей опорой?
Relationships: Daud & Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Kudos: 4





	Кошка Дануолла

— Ах! 

Дауд метнул взгляд в сторону и успел заметить, как Билли начала падать с края крыши. Он даже не услышал её тихого в крика, похожего на вздох; скорее, почувствовал, что нужно повернуться. В один прыжок он оказался на том месте, где стояла она и рывком сиганул вниз, обхватив Билли рукой и переместившись с ней на полуразрушенный балкон. 

Дауд был абсолютно спокоен. Не в первый раз его ученики вот так срывались с крыш, ещё не научившись справляться с силой, и не в первый раз он спасал их от смерти. Но как только его ноги коснулись железной решётки, и он осознал, что Билли твёрдо стоит рядом с ним, в нем проснулось раздражение. 

— Ты куда полезла-то?! Я сказал, ждать моего приказа! 

Дауд не любил, когда его не слушались. Билли была упорна, но слишком настырна и слишком любила лезть на рожон. Почувствовав в себе толику той силы, которой с ней поделился Дауд, она тут же решила её опробовать, даже без его поддержки. 

Билли молчала. Она все ещё прижималась к Дауду, опустив голову и смотря куда-то в сторону. Он чувствовал, как быстро колотится её сердце, как отчаянно вцепляется она пальцами в его куртку. 

— Билли, — негромко позвал Дауд и слегка прикоснулся второй рукой к её плечу. Билли тут же опомнилась и резко скинула с себя его руки, отступив на шаг. 

— Я в порядке! — раздражённо бросила она и тут же умолкла, увидев тяжёлый взгляд Дауда. 

— Я не буду тебя учить, если ты не будешь слушать. Я - твой босс, и ты безоговорочно выполняешь то, что я говорю. Поняла? 

Билли закусила губу, будто борясь с внутренними демонами, и кивнула. 

— Я не слышу. 

— Я поняла. Сэр. 

Дауд кивнул и слегка улыбнулся уголком рта. Он не любил постоянно давить авторитетом, но в случае с Билли это было необходимо. Она ведь как дикая кошка: иногда приходилось действовать жёстко, а иногда… А иногда и с помощью ласки. 

— Хорошо. Для начала научишься перемещаться на земле. Пойдём вниз. 

Билли тренировалась в том же стиле, в каком в первый раз пробиралась в логово Дауда: упорно и без остановки, с непонятной, но очень сильной озлобленностью. Дауд специально не расспрашивал её, не желая лезть в чужую душу. Ему и не нужны были подробности: мало ли таких Билли на улицах Дануолла? У каждого своя история, но все они с одинаковым оттенком несправедливости, создававшейся по воле тёмных людских и неземных сил. И все же было в Билли что-то такое, что делало её судьбу чуть особеннее других судеб в глазах Дауда. Он задавался вопросом, насколько случайно её появление здесь. Пришла ли она сама? Или её привела Бездна? С момента пребывания Билли в логове Дауд несколько раз был в Бездне во снах; иногда ему казалось, что он слышит размеренный голос Чужого, содержание слов которого он почти не помнил наутро. Но в одном Дауд был уверен: Чужой ничего не говорил о Билли, даже завуалированно, как будто специально её игнорируя. А может, это сам Дауд придавал ей слишком большое значение? 

***

Дауд мягко приземлился на крышу и, выпрямившись, сделал глубокий вдох. Тяжёлый кошель приятно оттягивал карман. Хорошее было задание. Даже слишком лёгкое для такого опытного ассасина, как он. Оттряхнув пыль с куртки, он зашагал по вершинам знакомого квартала. Уже было далеко за полночь, но Дауд видел и чувствовал нескольких своих подопечных, дежуривших на крышах. Они явно провожали его взглядом. 

Дауд завернул за угол и оказался на верхнем этаже полуразрушенного здания, куда не доходили взгляды ассасинов. Прежде чем вступить в жилые помещения ему просто необходимо было побыть в одиночестве на воздухе. Привести в порядок мысли после нескольких часов в засаде в тесных комнатах особняка. Остановившись у трещины в стене, Дауд потянулся, разминая мышцы. 

— Босс? 

Дауд едва не подскочил от неожиданности и резко обернулся. Около ближайшей стены поднималась на ноги Билли. Черт, как он умудрился её не заметить? 

— Я не видел тебя, Билли. 

Билли не ответила, но Дауду показалось, что он заметил на её лице проблеск самодовольной улыбки. 

— Как твоё задание, Билли? 

— Всё отлично. Я уже отдала Томасу деньги. Граф, — лицо Билли скривилось в странной усмешке, — не поскупился. Он дал ещё кое-что… Я... Я подумала, вам это будет интереснее, чем Томасу. 

Билли похлопала себя по карманам. Дауд подошёл к ней, и Билли, найдя, наконец, вещь, вложила её ему в руку. Амулет. Дауду вдруг резко захотелось выбросить его подальше. Да, он собирал амулеты и руны, но… Сегодня он слишком устал, чтобы думать о Чужом и его побрякушках. 

— Спасибо, Билли, — подавив порыв, Дауд убрал амулет в карман, заглушая его пение, — пока у нас больше нет дел на этой неделе. Можешь отдыхать. 

Билли вдруг странно хихикнула и качнулась. Дауд перевёл взгляд на бутылку виски, стоявшую у её ног, и усмехнулся. 

— Я смотрю, ты времени зря не теряешь. Не очень-то это благое дело, Билли — пить в одиночку. 

Билли подняла с пола частично опустошенную бутылку и с вызовом посмотрела на Дауда. 

— Хотите составить мне компанию? — нагло спросила она, но тут же стушевалась и опустила взгляд. — Извините, сэр, я… Это было слишком. 

Дауд ухмыльнулся. 

— А может, я и не против. Если ты только не передумаешь. 

Билли подняла голову и просияла.

— Не передумаю.

Они решили вернуться в жилые помещения. Дауд не повёл Билли в комнату, в которой обычно отдыхал и думал наедине с собой о разных задачах, а остановился в другой, неприметной, с одной кроватью и зияющей дырой в стене. Обычно здесь если кто и спал, то это был слишком уставший ассасин, которого не слишком заботил сильный сквозняк. 

Дауд сел на рассохшийся стул и жестом указал Билли на другой. Та будто проигнорировала и поставила бутылку на стол, затем стала рыться в тумбе. 

— Вот, нашла, — Билли поставила на стол консервы и ловко вскрыла их ножом. 

— Да у тебя здесь запасы? 

— Люблю сюда приходить. Хорошо иногда побыть в одиночестве. 

Дауд рассеянно кивнул, погруженный в свои мысли и машинально взял стакан, в который Билли заботливо налила виски. Они проводили очень много времени вместе, но никогда не отдыхали вдвоём. Дауду нравилось, что Билли появилась в его жизни, и ему хотелось как-то приблизить её к себе. Рассказать о себе. Рассказать о Чужом. Но что-то его постоянно останавливало. Останавливает и сейчас. 

— За что выпьем, босс? 

— А? — Дауд очнулся и посмотрел на стакан, — за тебя выпьем. Для начала. 

Билли засмеялась и, стукнув своим стаканом о его стакан, залпом замахнула виски. Дауд последовал её примеру. Он чувствовал какую-то неловкость, но Билли, похоже, это совсем не волновало. Она жевала солёное мясо и задумчиво смотрела через импровизированное окно на Затопленный квартал. 

"Наверное, я ещё недостаточно выпил". 

— Он ведь нас постоянно видит? — вдруг спросила Билли и налила себе ещё виски. 

— Кто? 

— Чужой. 

Знакомое имя холодком пробежалось по спине Дауда, и он снова услышал пение амулета из кармана, которое перестал замечать. 

— Думаю, что да. К чему ты это спрашиваешь? 

— Да так, — пожала плечами Билли и выпила ещё. Дауд почувствовал неясную тревогу при взгляде на неё. 

— Билли… — начал он, — я просто хотел сказать, что… Рад твоему появлению здесь. Ты сама довольна этим? 

— Да, сэр, — без промедления ответила Билли. 

— Вполне возможно, что Чужой заметит тебя, но… Иметь знак Чужого — это вещь не очень… Однозначная. 

Билли странно посмотрела на него, но не стала спрашивать, что он имеет в виду. Наверняка, она и сама понимала. 

— Сэр… А как… А как он заметил вас? 

Дауд помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Он ждал этого вопроса, но не был уверен, готов ли на него ответить, и нужно ли вообще на него отвечать. Он молчал так долго, что Билли, видимо, решив, что он не будет говорить, выпила ещё. Он посмотрел на её разгоряченное лицо в свете свечи и отпил сам. 

— Не перепей смотри. 

— Не перепью, — сумрачно отозвалась Билли и вдруг всхлипнула. Дауд вскинул голову, но не увидел на её лице никаких слез. Её лицо приняло какое-то беспристрастное и ожесточённое выражение. 

— Он ведь наверняка знает все. И все равно не вмешивается. Даёт силы, но позволяет им это творить. 

Билли закрыла лицо руками и вздрогнула. Дауд встал и, подойдя к кровати, положил ей руки на плечи. 

— Билли… 

Она не отозвалась, всхлипнув уже по-настоящему. Дауд сел рядом и приобнял её. Билли уткнулась носом ему в плечо. 

— Ей бы понравилось здесь. 

— Кому? 

— Дэйдре. 

Голос Билли дрогнул, и у Дауда что-то сжалось в груди в ответ. Он слышал раньше, как Билли бормочет во сне это имя. Какая бы ни была её история… Разве он в силах унять её боль? 

— Ну тише… Не плачь. Всё хорошо.

Эти слова ещё больше распалили Билли, которая не в силах была удержать слезы. 

— Какой в этом смысл? Её уже ничто не вернёт. Ничто!

Она снова вцеплялась в его куртку, так же, как тогда, на крыше. Дауд, не зная, как отвлечь её, наклонился и осторожно коснулся губами её щеки. 

Билли притихла, но не решалась поднять на него взгляд и продолжала смотреть в район его ключиц. Хмель в голове Дауда стёр часть границ, которые он обычно выстраивал с Билли и другими. Он снова поцеловал её, но на этот раз уже в губы, коротко и ненавязчиво. Билли поддалась вперёд, так же коротко ответив на поцелуй. В душе матерого ассасина, никогда особо не интересовавшимся настолько близкими отношениями, что-то всколыхнулось, и Дауд медленно спустился губами ниже и прикоснулся к её обнажённой шее. 

— Дауд… Нет…

Он остановился и, приподняв голову, посмотрел Билли в глаза. Он не мог рассмотреть эмоцию на её лице: испуг? Оцепенение? Ему вдруг стало стыдно за себя, и этот стыд немного отрезвил его разум. Он хотел извиниться, но передумал. Ведь извиняться ему особо не за что? Он отвёл взгляд, но прижал Билли посильнее к себе. Ему трудно было выразить ей поддержку словами, и Билли явно это понимала. Она ведь умная девочка. 

Дауд ждал, пока Билли в привычной ей манере сбросит его руки, но она не двигалась, опустив голову на его груди. Они просидели так некоторое время. Дауд не думал ни о чем — он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз в его жизни ему кто-нибудь был настолько близок. Билли вскоре задремала. Дауду очень хотелось уснуть вместе с ней. В голову закралась мысль, что если он заснёт рядом с Билли, то Бездна не придёт этой ночью по его душу. 

"Слабак", — отругал себя Дауд и, поднявшись, взял Билли на руки. Он отнёс её в комнату, где спали ассасины, и уложил на её кровать в дальнем углу. К счастью, большинство ассасинов ещё не вернулось, а двое спящих слишком устали, чтобы проснуться. Дауд заметил на лице Билли не высохшую слезинку и, поддавшись соблазну, легко вытер её. Затем поднялся к себе и лёг на койку, чтобы уснуть до утра без сновидений. Он не мог дать вернуть ей Дэйдру. Но он мог помочь ей отомстить. Он мог дать ей новую цель — утопить Дануолл в крови великих.

Дауд ещё не знал, как эта цель обернётся против него самого.


End file.
